A Veritable Fantasy
by EffervescentAngel
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy can't stop thinking about his best friend Rose. What happens when she shows up while he's... er, relieving some tension and muttering her name? Rated M for smut and Scorp's potty mouth. But mostly smut.


**Scorp and Rose! Yay! A hot, smutty chapter about two best friends who both want more. **

**Disclaimer: when did I ever claim to own anything? ...I take that back. Scorpius is mine. Back off, Rose!  
><strong>

"Oh fuckkk… so hot!" Scorpius's fingers slid back and forth over his hard, aching dick as he imagined his current flame of the week (Maria) naked, her body against his. His skin was hot and slippery to the touch as his hand spread the pre-cum leaking from the tip over his shaft. In his mind, he pictured the girl, her legs spread and her fingers sliding through her soaking wet folds as she touched herself for him.

There was only one problem. The image of another girl, decidedly not Maria, would not stop invading his mind. The little vixen was red haired and gorgeous and he couldn't resist her…. If only she weren't his best friend. He tried to convince himself that fantasizing about her was harmless. That it was okay. But he knew that it wasn't.

His hand rubbed his cock faster as he thought about how wet she would be and how much she would want him. Fuck it, he thought. He was too far gone to care if it was Maria's face or Rose's or even that of the muggle tooth fairy. He just wanted to cum. Hard.

He could almost see Rose lying naked on his bed, letting out feminine whimpers as she fucked her pussy with a toy and pretended it was his cock inside of her. He wished that he could see her in front of him, smell the aroma of her cum, and feel her sweat-soaked body tangled with his. He was so wrapped up in his little fantasy that he didn't even notice as the object of his fantasies entered the room. His eyes were closed and he was oblivious to her presence.

The last thing Rose Weasley was expecting when she entered the Slytherin boys dorm was her best friend with his hand wrapped around his… er, favorite part of his anatomy. She stopped in her tracks and stared.

"Mmmm… Rose!" Scorpius muttered as his hand slid faster along his length.

Rose didn't think it was possible for heart to stop twice in one day, but right then, it did. Scorpius was fantasizing about _her_? What happened to that girl… Mia… Maria… whatever it was? Wasn't he dating her?

As she watched, Scorp stroked himself faster, his legs falling open to reveal his thick cock and his perfectly shaped balls. Well, they were perfect in Rose's opinion. She had had a huge crush on him since third year, and to have him here, like this, well this was one of her fantasies.

"Rose!" He called again.

A slow smirk spread across Rose's face as she got an idea…

Scorp's eyes were still tightly shut as she hurried across the room. She gently removed his hand from his cock and replaced it with her mouth.  
>His eyes snapped open and his dick throbbed between her lips. "R-r-rose?" He stuttered out, unsure whether or not he was dreaming. Certain that he must be, he decided to go with it. He thrust up into her hand and reveled in the feeling of her skin against his.<p>

She sent him a teasing smile and trailed her fingers up his shaft. Soon, she replaced her fingers with her tongue and placed long, wet licks all over his cock and balls. Then, she twirled her tongue around the head of his dick, delighting in the feel of his salty skin in her mouth. It took all of his effort to keep from fucking her mouth, and he felt like his control could snap at any moment. She sucked on him, taking as much of his cock as possible and teasing the rest with her fingertips. Then, she started to really suck him off, bobbing up and down, fucking his cock with her mouth. More of his pre-cum released into her mouth and she let go of his dick with a wet pop before licking it up. The sensation of her tongue on the sensitive skin of his cock made Scorpius feel like he could cum at any moment.

"Oh, Merlin, Rose!" Scorpius practically whimpered. "That feels amazing!"

Sure, he had received blow jobs before. From numerous girls. But none could compete with Rose. He was in love with her, and that was why this fantasy was probably wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to give it up.

He pulled Rose to her feet and pushed her onto the bed. He kissed the redhead long and hard, their tongues tangling and their breath mixing until they both had to come up for air. Then, his lips found her neck and he gave it all of his attention. He kissed, bit, and sucked on the skin, leaving marks that would be there for days. He made short work of her clothes and soon, she was lying naked beneath him. His lips continued to trail down her body until he reached the junction of her thighs.

She was gorgeous. Tight, wet, dripping, everything he had ever dreamed about. But best of all, she was his Rose. Not just another girl to fuck when he got horny. Reverently, he ran one finger over her slit and then another. Then, he could resist no longer. Rose's pussy was dripping, and when he licked his way over it, she let out a loud moan.

Her hips shoved closer to him, trying to get his tongue to meet her sensitive clit, but he teased her and pushed her to the edge without actually making her cum. When her body began to shake with orgasm, he finally slipped inside of her.

His huge cock pushed into her wet little pussy easily. Scorpius tried to hold still, but his hips thrust forward involuntarily and his throbbing dick was suddenly balls-deep in her cunt. They were both so turned on. Rose's body was shaking, and she was desperate to fuck. The feeling of Scorpius inside of her made her want to cum so badly. He pounded into her little pussy, stretching it and enjoying the feeling of her juices mixing with his pre-cum.

"Scorpius!" Rose shouted, speaking for the first time. Scorpius swore his rock-hard dick got even harder at the sound of her moaning his name. "Yes! Right there!"

He loved how tight she was around him, how it felt like her pussy was made to encase his cock. She started encouraging him, telling Scorpius how much she wanted to be fucked and how she loved the feeling of his hard cock buried in her pussy. Her moans and pleas made him fuck her harder, his dick slamming in and out of her cunt.

"More! Faster!" She yelled. "Come on, Scorp! Fuck me harder!" Scorpius complied. His cock slid deep into Rose's pussy, her wetness dripping down onto her legs and making his cock slippery inside of her. Rose's fingers slid over her own body, caressing her breasts while Scorpius watched. She pinched her nipples and teased them mercilessly, her eyes locked on his all the while. Her fingers found their way down between her legs to the place where their bodies met. She rubbed her clit frantically, desperate to cum. This made her pussy coat his cock in even more juices as her body started to shake with orgasm.

Rose let out unintelligible noises as her pussy started to contract around Scorpius's cock. He fucked her harder as he felt her cum leaking out. Her hands clutched at his back, and her nails left scratches. The feeling of her pussy wrapped around him even more tightly pushed Scorpius over the edge. He felt his body tense as he came.

Since this was his fantasy, he couldn't resist sliding his cock out of her pussy and taking hold of it. His hand slid over the throbbing skin frantically as cum spurted out of his cock all over Rose's face and chest. A little of it even made it in Rose's open mouth. She licked her lips seductively. Then, she leaned forward to take his still-spurting cock into her mouth, milking the last of his cum from his hard cock and sucking down every last drop. When she was done, she sat back with a satisfied smile.

"So how was it?" She asked. "Did I live up to your fantasy?"

"That was bloody amazing!" Scorpius practically shouted, the implication of her question not quite sinking in. He was too sated, too satisfied to think at all. He felt amazing, and it was all because of her. Grinning like an idiot, he pulled Rose's body closer to his and curled around her. With two flicks of his wand, he closed the curtains around the bed and performed a contraceptive spell.

Then, he fell asleep. Not until the next morning when he woke with Rose in his arms would it really sink in that this was no fantasy.

This was reality.

And Scorpius was about to become a very happy man.

**Sooo... what did you think? Good, bad, sexy? **


End file.
